Common Ground
by Madman007
Summary: The Leverage team heads to Miami on a job for a client who's father died of a heart attack indirectly related to a sneaky CEO. The team have a hard time finding the right con to run until they run into a certain man who used to be a spy.
1. Chapter 1

**Common Ground**

**A Leverage / Burn Notice crossover**

* * *

Part 1

Alex Hardison came through the door of the suite carrying his laptop and equipment. He came in and set everything down and breathed in heavily. "Ahh, cool air!"

Following him was the pro grifter on their team, Sophie Devereaux. She spoke in her main English accent. "Oh, Hardison, you've been in the heat before."

"Not this kind of heat. Miami in the summer? We've been here all of forty-five minutes and I'm sweating like Porky Pig. I feel the need for a shower already."

"Not yet," said the voice behind them coming in. This was the mastermind of the crew, Nathan Ford. When he spoke, the team listened. Mostly. He addressed Hardison. "You have to set up those GPS coordinates. Find out where Degato is and see where he's going. Remember we don't have audio on him. Don't want to waste Parker's talents in the airport earlier."

Hardison said while he was hooking his laptop to the 32-inch flat screen that came with the suite, "Heh, Parker could plant a cam on the President without the Secret Service even knowing." Once he was hooked in, he tapped keys on his computer. As he did, the blonde thief named Parker came in with her backpack of goodies.

She cheered, "Hey, there's a job. Not much of a challenge, the Secret Service. Their tactics ain't a secret." She set her backpack down, winded. "Wow. How hot is it? It's hot! Damn hot!"

Hardison shook his head as he typed. "You think I can't spot a _Good Morning, Vietnam_ quote, baby?"

"Maybe." She went behind him to wrap her arms around his waist. "But it is hot. And did I hear someone say they needed a shower? Cuz, I'd help you there if you needed it." Hardison couldn't help but smile deviously.

Nate interrupted their moment. "Guys! We have a man out there in the field waiting. Everyone got their ears on?" Nate and the others each placed their elaborate audio devices into their ears that allowed them to hear and talk to one another on a job. Nate then called out, "Eliot, you copy?"

The hitter of the crew was not in the room but he sounded as if her were. "Copy. I'm in position behind Degato. Is Hardison still complaining about the heat?"

"Hey, I'm not used to this humidity. Do you know what is used to it? Germs!"

"You know who doesn't care? Me," answered Eliot.

"Sorry, dude, I wasn't stationed in the Mojave Desert or somewhere."

They all could almost feel Eliot Spencer's rage coming through his voice. "It was the Maranjab Desert. Miami has nothing on getting pinned down in a barracks made of sand with no water at 130 degrees. You wouldn't last a minute, Hardison."

Sophie flopped on the sofa in front of the TV and said impatiently, "Can we get on with it? Marcy said something about a meeting here at the dog track today."

"Right. Thank you, Sophie," said Nate. "Hardison, do we have a visual on the cam?"

"Yes, we do. Thanks to the plant of that cam on Degato's lapel by the lovely Parker." He typed more keys and an image appeared on the TV of the insides of a dog track in Miami. It was a first person point of view. Wherever Degato went, the team saw. "Ok, ladies and tourists, welcome to the Biscayne Greyhound Park. One of many liquid assets of CEO Hector Degato. This park is the only one of his proceeds that he can hide through offshore accounts."

Sophie reiterated, "That's because his casinos are state funded."

Nate agreed. "Right. He can't funnel the profits from them without the Gaming Commission of Florida knowing. Because he has total ownership of this track, he can send that money just about anywhere and hide it. It's a classic case of independent assets."

Hardison checked. "Yeah, everything on this park is in his name alone. No partners. Ownership, land permits, even his gambling license. Degato wants this puppy all his own."

Parker chuckled. "Puppy greyhounds. Then when they get older they race!"

Nate ignored Parker and asked Hardison, "You still can't find where Degato is channeling that money from here?"

"No, man. It's strange. I've looked through all of his banks and I can't find any of his profits on this place. Makes me want to cry. It's painful."

"No Swiss accounts?" asked Nate.

Hardison gave Nate a look of disdain. "Speaking of painful, after all these years and you think I can't trace assets to a Swiss account? Nate, you wound me."

"Oh, I know you can. I'm just wondering why Degato is taking such extra precaution in hiding these profits."

Sophie offered, "If he's hiding the profits, then he's hiding the spending too."

"Good point," Nate said. "So, what is Degato buying that he doesn't want the public to know about."

"Could be anything," said Sophie. "Art. Diamonds."

"First editions of _The Avengers_ comics."

"Women's shoes." said Parker. All in the room gave Parker a look. "Hey, the head of the FBI once wore women's clothes and no one knew. Just sayin'"

"What about real estate?" said Sophie.

Eliot answered in their ears, "No, real estate in Miami has been a joke ever since Hurricane Andrew. Too cheap for Degato."

"I agree," Nate said.

Hardison wondered, "Drugs? Cuz, that would play into a Miami stereotype."

Parker asked too cheerily, "Hey, can our cover names be Crockett and Tubbs? That would be cool!"

As usual, Nate ignored Parker and said, "No, can't be drugs. Too many cartels in Miami for Degato to deal with."

Sophie said, "Yes, I can't see him dealing with them. He has no love of art, as Marcy said. He has no pictures of anyone on his desk. Hasn't been married or dated in a long time. Degato is a loner. Only wants control on his own terms."

Eliot offered, "A gambling debt?"

Nate replied, "No, if he was running up markers he would be walking with a limp by now from one of the collectors."

Sophie said, "Maybe this meeting of his will shed some light."

Nate glanced at his watch. "Right, Marcy said it was at 4:30. That's in five minutes." He looked at the image on the screen. "Eliot, where is Degato? All we can see is something white."

"Yeah, he stepped into the bathroom just now. Didn't want to call it to your attention for obvious reasons."

The team in the room suddenly looked away from the screen.

Parker stated, "It's good thing we have no audio."

Nate brought them back. "All right, moving on. Eliot, keep on him. I want to know who is at that meeting."

After Eliot acknowledged, the team waited as they watched the images on the screen. Hardison took that moment to open the orange soda he bought at the airport for five dollars. Meanwhile, the mark, Degato, greeted many of his patrons at the track, encouraging them to bet more. The middle-aged man, though, did not go back to his office as the team anticipated. Instead, he went down the elevator into the parking garage. This section of the parking lot was secluded with very small amount of light coming from outside. The cam showed that Degato turned in every direction once he reached his desired floor. That meant that Eliot was further behind.

Once Degato was satisfied that no one was following him, he proceeded to an even darker area. This made Hardison a little frustrated. "Hmm, too dark. I wish I could put night vision on those cams."

"Lens would be too small," said Eliot in their heads.

Nate perked up. "Eliot, are you near Degato?"

Eliot stated in an even softer voice than normal, "I'm as close as I can be without detection. About 40 yards. Any closer and they'll see me."

"They?" asked Parker as she squinted at the screen.

"Yeah, there's two men he's meeting with."

Nate watched the screen and then said, "Yes, now we see them."

Hardison noted, "I'm adjusting the exposure. There. Much better."

"Not too many business meetings conducted down here," Parker said.

Sophie replied, "That depends on the business."

Nate asked, "Eliot, are you close enough for an ID?"

"Not a positive one. The first man is 5'9. Olive skin. Dressed in black Armani with Gucci tie. I can see an outline of a pistol at his waist but can't ID it. Best guess, he's Israeli. The other guy is Caucasian. About 6 foot. Tan coat. Grey slacks. Not high end. Hardison, can you get anything on face recognition yet?"

"It's working now." After a few moments of his program working, Hardison said, dumbfounded, "And...nothing. Huh? Nothing on either men. Man, this program compiles file databases from the FBI, CIA, and Interpol. Still nothing. Only way that happens is..."

"If the men paid high money to be kept out of those databases," Nate finished.

Hardison said, "They're government ghosts, then?"

"Maybe," Sophia said. "But which government?"

Nate stated, "I can guess the Israeli's. The other one could be any of them."

Parker was watching the screen when she announced, "Looks like they're arguing. Eliot, are any of them raising their voices?"

"As a matter of fact, the Israeli is."

Parker replied, "They're arguing on a price."

Sophie sounded impressed. "Nice deduction, Parker."

"Yeah, but the price for what?" asked Nate, mostly to himself.

Suddenly, the Israeli pulled out his gun from his waist and pointed it at Degato.

"Whoa, didn't expect that," cried Hardison.

Nate said, "I did. Eliot, can you see the gun?"

"I'm getting closer. Yeah, I see it. A Jericho 941. Complete with combat grips. Typical Israeli pistol. I'm guessing he's ex-Mossad."

"Which explains the no facial recognition," Nate said. "And the third man is the distributor. Add those two up and what do you got?"

"Arms dealers," said Parker.

Hardison questioned, "They don't have any supplies here."

Eliot snapped, "They're not dealing here, you geek. Too public. This meeting is for negotiation. With the Mossad the artillery is usually top of the line assault rifles. Norinco 56's most likely. And the Israeli didn't like the price."

Nate noted, "Looks like the distributor is smoothing things over."

"Brave man," said Eliot. Then his voice sounded like recognition. "Wait a minute. Guys, I know who the distributor is. And I think he's in cover."

"Cover? As in he's conning him?" cried Sophie.

"Either the Israeli or Degato. All I know is he is no distributor of arms."

Nate asked, "Eliot, how do you know this?"

Eliot replied, "Because he used to be a spy."

* * *

Part 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Common Ground

Chapter 2

* * *

Eliot could hear Nate's question about how he knew one of the men meeting with Degato had once been a spy. He just didn't answer it. Not because he didn't want to. Because there was enough silence in between his revelation and Nate's question. Then he could hear it.

A faint pulse.

It was an unmistakable sound to the trained ear. He looked out over the top of a parked car to see the three men still arguing. The Israeli still had his Jericho pointed at Degato while the other man was trying to calm the Israeli down. He finally put his gun down and away on his waist. When he turned, Eliot could see it. An ear plug in his ear. It wasn't nearly as advanced as Hardison's ear plugs. But they were effective. That meant he could hear the pulse as well. Or worse, the Israeli may be the _source_ of the pulse.

Eliot called out to his team, quietly. "Guys, they're not arguing on price. The Israeli has ears to his security."

Hardison asked, "They have ear buds?"

"Yep, and they have a scrambler."

Hardison sounded offended, as he always did when his genius was scarred. "Oh, no, no, no. If you're saying what I think you're mistaken on, our ear buds work on a whole different frequency to be scrambled."

Eliot replied, "Not if you have a high military grade scrambler. And that includes Mossad. They can't hear us, but they know someone else is listening. I'm willing to bet that's why they're arguing."

Nate said, "That's why he threatened Degato. He thought he betrayed him. That may come in handy."

Eliot said, "Look, don't get offended, Hardison, but I think we should go radio silent for the time being. If they have simplex or duplex signal detectors, and depending on the wavelength and strength of those detectors, they could pinpoint our positions. Namely the nearest signal. Me!"

It took a few moments of silence until Nate said, "I agree. Ok, Hardison, shut down our ears for now. We'll work up some covers and a plan from here. Eliot, what are you going to do?"

"Looks like they're about to break up. I'm going to track the mystery man and get a positive ID."

Nate noted to Eliot, "You never answered my question. How do you know he used to be a spy?"

"Not now, Nate. Especially on air. If this guy is who I think, it's not a name we want to go public."

Sophie called out, "Be careful, Eliot."

"Always am." Eliot could hear the audio shutting off.

Eliot Spencer was used to the unexpected. It was embedded in his instincts to expect the unexpected. Eliot wanted to follow the Israeli but he had to identify the mysterious ex-spy first. Since all three men left on their own paths, Eliot figured they settled on a price and a place of delivery and exchange. He waited until the Israeli and Degato were out of sight before he started following the third man. Following someone wasn't just about chasing them where they were going. It was about anticipating where they are going to be. Eliot knew the man wouldn't have his car in the parking lot. Too much attention.

Eliot moved silently through the parked cars and reached the stairwell opposite of the one that the man took. On the first floor, he jumped over the concrete wall that barricaded the parking lot and he ended up in a back alley. There were tall bushes lining a small access road where Eliot crouched to hide. He had an excellent view of the parking lot exit. He heard tires screeching and he peeked through the bushes to see a gray Mercedes exiting the parking lot. He spotted the Israeli at the drivers seat with another olive-skinned man. It definitely was his security and not the third man. Eliot scanned the area opposite of the parking lot and saw only one car. A sweet black Dodge Charger. He was about to rise to get a better look when he heard it.

The unmistakable click of a Heckler &amp; Koch USP. Eliot measured the sound of the click at about a meter away directly behind him. The man knew not to point his gun too close. Then the man spoke.

"Stop there. Why are you following me?"

"I was just interested in muscle cars. Nice Dodge Charger. '73 or '74?"

"Stand up. Good. Now turn around." As Eliot did so, the man sighed in recognition and then chuckled. "Wow. Didn't I teach you to keep your distance when you're tailing someone, Spencer?"

Now that Eliot was facing him, he was closer to the outreached HK. Eliot took that moment to grab the gun with lightening speed and swing his elbow into the man's head. The man was faster and he blocked Eliot's attempt as his gun fell to the grass. The fight then began as each man threw blows at each other but were all blocked. Finally, Eliot landed a blow to the man's chest and he was knocked to the ground. The man shot up again as he saw Eliot coming and instantly got into a defensive stance. He then tried a roundhouse kick at Eliot, but Eliot was prepared. He caught the man's leg in mid-air and twisted it. The man yelped in pain as Eliot flipped his leg up so he would land on the ground again with a thump. Eliot then pinned the man down with his knee to the man's neck.

Eliot cried out to him, "Didn't I always tell you I hate guns pointed in my face, Westen?" Elliot lifted his knee off of Westen's neck and offered his hand so that the man could stand up.

After he choked from the lack of breathing, Westen said, "As I live and breathe. Eliot Spencer. I see you're still a force to be reckoned with."

"I mellowed out a bit. And Michael Westen. This is the last place I'd expect to find a burned spy. How did you end up in Miami?"

"By chance." Michael bent to pick up his gun off the ground and stuck it in his waist. He then looked at Eliot. "And the million dollar question is what are _you_ doing in Miami? An even better question is why were you following me? I thought you dropped off the grid, last I heard."

"In a way I did. Got a new crew."

"Special Ops?"

"No. I don't do that anymore."

"But you're involved with arms dealers, like our mutual friend, Degato."

"Actually, my crew was following Degato for a client. We didn't know what he was into besides casinos and this place. He hides his money well."

"One of his many talents."

"Another question is why are you hanging out with an ex-Mossad agent?"

Michael smiled wide, showing his white teeth. "You got that just from the Jericho? Nice deduction."

"That and his reaction to the wave interference."

Michael looked as though he solved a puzzle. "_That's_ what spooked Azir."

"Azir? Not Faruq Azir?"

"One and the same. I'm just shadowing him being a distributor."

"What can you gain with him? Isn't he just a typical renegade, out of work since 9/11 ex-Mossad?"

"Nothing but pain. I was actually interested in Degato. I'm working with Azir just to get some Intel from the slime CEO. Degato's not afraid of getting his hands dirty. He may be involved with someone more dangerous. Ever hear of a covert-op head named Vaughn?"

"Name sounds familiar. By head, you mean management. And that means freelance."

Michael chuckled. "Freelance. Good word. He has his own private army. I was witness to one of his takedowns in the jungle."

"Which jungle?"

"Gregory Hart. You know which one."

"Huge guns runner. My god, Vaughn took down Hart?"

"The drone did. Can't prove Vaughn was involved. I think Degato has done work for Hart before and may have files related to Vaughn. I know Aziz has had dealings with Hart, too, but I don't think he can lead me to Vaughn like Degato can."

"Wow, this is heavier than we thought."

"What, too much for your crew?"

"Westen, my crew involves a thief, a hacker, a grifter, and a mastermind. We're not exactly in it for the money."

Westen laughed. "The Robin Hood con team. I love it. I heard about it through Sam, but I didn't know who was involved."

"Sam? Sam Axe? You still hanging around that guy? Has his liver given up on him yet?"

"Not until there's a Mojito shortage." Michael's cell phone went off and he answered it. "Fi?" He gave an eye roll. "Mom. Yes. Is Fi there with you? No, just tell her I'll be over as soon as I can. My...meeting was shortened. Ok. All right. Yes, I'll fix your air conditioning. When I can. Gotta go." He hung up and looked at Eliot and smiled wide.

"Your mom is part of your crew?"

"Long story. Look, Spencer, I don't have too much more time to reminisce. Seems we're working Degato at opposite ends. Does your team have a con in mind?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure we can up with something tonight."

"OK, I know Degato keeps the high intelligence files in a safe behind a panel on his desk. He doesn't keep it on his mainframe computer for obvious reasons."

"What kind of safe?"

"Oyster series, biometric."

Eliot chuckled. "Child's play for Parker."

"_You_ have Parker? Now that's a crew."

"At least I don't have my mom."

"Hey, we could do worse. Where's your crew's base?"

"Four Seasons. Suite."

"Nice. Too obvious. There's a restaurant near there. Corner of Coral Way and Brickell. Our delivery with Degato isn't until 1600. We'll meet in the morning. All of us. Well, almost all of us. I can bring Fi, but I think Sam will be busy with his latest female conquest by then. What do you say, Spencer? Like old times?"

"You're actually going to deliver Norinco 56's to Degato?"

"Good guess. And some Stingers for the full party. And I know what you're thinking. If Azir doesn't deliver then Degato can't bring the artillery to Vaughn. The man has my ass in a sling."

"I get it. So, we can't interfere with the delivery. We help you in getting these files and you help us with our con?"

"Not directly. I'm the one _staying_ in Miami. Can't be burned again. But I can offer some angles, if it would help. And of course, there's the other reason."

"What?"

"I owe you."

Eliot shook his head. "Hey, I was just doing my job back then."

"If you say so. By the way, it's a '73." Michael nodded towards the Charger. "What do you say?"

Eliot offered his hand for Michael to shake. "Let's do it."

* * *

Chapter 3 coming soon


	3. Chapter 3

**Common Ground**

**Part 3**

* * *

The place was dark. Even at ten thirty in the morning the restaurant's atmosphere made the perfect shade of nefarious. Nate could imagine the many deals made under and over the tables in the place. He could tell Hardison caught the same vibe of the diner just from his reciting of _Goodfellas_ quotes. While Parker and Hardison were finishing their second and third trips to the breakfast bar, Sophie was nursing her coffee. Nate only ordered a water, heavy on the ice. His own flask of whiskey helped fill the rest of the glass. Eliot was the lookout, having to sit and then casually go to the window to check for his old friend. Nate wondered about the man who loved to cook the finer things of food, but he almost never saw him eat so much as toast in the morning.

Eliot came back into the suite the previous afternoon and explained his meeting with the mysterious third man posing as an arms distributor in front of their mark, Degato. Eliot only told them that Michael Westen showed him the ropes on various missions in the Special Forces. A glorified spy for several years until he was burned. Eliot had to explain that a spy being burned is the government's way of firing them. He said Westen is a very trustworthy guy who you don't want as your enemy. And that was all. Nate had accepted over the years of knowing Eliot that if there was something that he deemed important to tell you that he would disclose it. Details were scarce with Eliot Spencer. The unspoken bottom line was that Eliot trusted this Westen, so his team did likewise.

All morning they discussed the several angles to play against Degato. The main goal of their client was money. At least the client was straight up about it this time. Nate had assumed clients wanted money in the past and had been so off the mark. Sophie never let him forget those mistakes, among others. Marcie's father had died of a heart attack while being overworked in one of Degato's casinos. Her father would work eighty to ninety hours a week while he was in his sixties. He died too soon, according to his daughter. She could blame Degato, but there was no way to accuse him of a man's death by heart attack. Even if thirty years of overwork brought on that heart attack. Marcie's father was being buried the following Monday. They had less than a week to get her some of Degato's money. Hardison agreed with the team that is wasn't going to be easy. They would have to ignore the long cons and focus on the short ones.

They were just at the end of their discussions when Eliot came back from the window as he had several times that morning in the diner. This time he sat down on a chair backwards and asked, "You ready?"

Hardison barked, "We was ready more than an hour ago. Where is this guy?"

Eliot smiled. The one that said he knew more than he was letting on. "In the booth behind you."

Before they could look, the man they saw in the video footage on the previous day stepped into view. He wore similar slacks and business coat and a pair of aviator sunglasses. With him stood a lanky, tanned woman dressed more like someone from Miami would. Tight jean shorts and a loose cotton blouse. They both now stood before Nate's team.

"Sorry for the wait. I had Spencer make sure you weren't followed."

"We weren't," Nate said. "And you two had already been here at least a half an hour after we arrived. You were in the booth behind us. You two were...close. You two together, I take it?"

"On occasion," replied the woman. Nate detected a strange accent from her that he couldn't place. She was definitely not American.

"I see you don't miss much. I'm Michael Westen." He reached out his hand to Nate. He knew who the head of the team was. "Ex-spy. Current, whatever."

"Nate Ford." He shook Michel's hand and offered them both to sit. While the two grabbed their chairs, Nate introduced his team.

After they sat, Michael motioned to the woman and said, "This is Fiona Glenanne. If you want anything blown up, she's your man."

Parker snickered. "He made a rhyme."

Nate uncharacteristically acknowledged Parker's quip. He eyed Fiona. "Yeah, kind of like an Irish limerick."

As Fiona nodded to Nate's quick assessment of her, and she noticed the glass that Nate was drinking from. She reverted to her true accent. "Ah, I love the smell of Jameson in the mornin'. A man after me own heart."

Nate grinned back at her. "I knew a family named Glenanne growing up in Boston."

Fiona nodded, going back to her quasi-Miami accent. "Had some cousins move to Southie decades ago."

Nate asked, "You from Dublin?"

"Parts of it."

"Parts?" Hardison asked.

"The parts that are left," Fiona replied.

Nate quickly got down to business and said, "Eliot told us you can help us with Degato."

Michael shot back, "And he also said you can help me with files I need in Degato's office. Fiona can help you with the biometric. When do you want to crack it?"

"Uh, last night," answered Nate. "Parker, you're up."

The blonde reached into her bag-sized purse and took out a manila envelope. She placed it on the table and slid it over to Michael. He grabbed it, confused.

"What's this?" he asked.

Parker replied, "All the files from Dagato's safe that I could photocopy. No money in there, damn. He's got a nice bottle of Blanton's bourbon in there. Probably a collector's bottle. And those files. Those must be ones he doesn't want anyone to know about."

Eliot spoke, "I glanced at them earlier this morning and it contains information about some dummy corporations Degato set up." Michael started looking through the files page by page. Eliot went on. "It's not just one dummy corporation. There's several layered on top of each other."

"Which is how he's been able to filter his funds from this place and the casinos so fast. Not to mention his gun running profits. Those are fairly recent, though," added Hardison.

As Michael gazed through, he looked dumbfounded. He looked up at Parker holding up his forefinger. "Wait a minute. You broke into a biometric safe _and_ took photos of these just last night?"

"Yep."

Fiona mentioned, "Michael said it was an Oyster series."

Parker smiled deviously. "And I cracked it open like one." She laughed. "I love that joke with the Oyster series. Easiest two hours ever."

Fiona looked shocked. "You cracked a biometric in two hours?"

Parker thought aloud, "Well, the safe took me seventy minutes. The rest of the time I took photos. And enjoyed the scenery. Degato has his office overlooking the entire track."

Michael smiled and went back to looking at the files. "I told you about Parker, Fi. You wouldn't believe me."

"Well, Parker, your reputation precedes you," said Fiona.

Parker looked confused. "My...what is what?"

Hardison told her, "They're impressed, hon."

Parker brightened. "Oh. Cool."

As Michael read through the pages, Eliot mentioned, "You know that Degato was ex-Green Beret?"

"Yeah, knew that. He was in Khe Sanh, Vietnam. He fell off the military grid soon after that battle. Something else he hid well was a business in gun running, going back into the early 80's. He was once partners with the late Gregory Hart. Interesting."

"It's starting to track," Eliot said.

Nate asked as Michael turned more pages, "Does it say where exactly?"

Eliot answered, "Not in so many words. But the corporations he used then were based in Abkhazia."

Michael recited the word, "Georgia."

Hardison questioned, "Georgia? Why would he run guns in the south?"

Michael corrected him humorously, "Georgia area in Russia. He and Hart were part of the main runners in the eighties. Though Degato suddenly came back into the States just before the nineties. And Hart stayed in his jungle."

Nate was following the timeline and then added, "By then Degato starts the casinos in the States and then the dog tracks here. What happened to this Hart?"

"Vaughan _retired_ him just recently. Not sure why, but Degato left in a hurry. Closed some corporations. Added new ones here in Miami and Atlantic City. I'm thinking he and Hart had a falling out.," Michael said.

Eliot suggested, "Probably because of the Russian-Georgian conflict."

Michael thought a moment before he said, "Maybe."

Sophie spoke up. "No, that occurred within the last five years. If Degato was controlling guns in the Ukraine up until the mid-eighties, what else would suddenly stop him from running a lucrative business?"

Michael smiled and nodded in agreement. "Glasnost. It changed the way the whole country operated. Degato quit running guns in the Ukraine, starts the casinos here in the States. But no hint of gun running until now."

Nate mentioned, "You said this Vaughan had something to do with Hart's death. Maybe Degato found out?"

Fiona said, "Or Vaughan makes sure to get the word to Degato about Hart's death."

Michael nodded. "Taking over Hart's business. That makes sense."

Eliot said, "Who better to combine an ex-Russian gun runner with an ex-Mossad agent.?"

"Vaughan. That's the angle," said Michael.

Nate brought them back to reality. "There's no way you could prove the guns Degato is giving this Aziz is coming from your Vaughan's army of suppliers."

Sophie said, "Unless running the guns to Aziz gets Degato back with the Russians."

Fiona replied, "With Benghazi and the war in Afghanistan going on, the Soviets are the perfect ones to restart the guns running game again. Especially with their ban of AK-47's."

Eliot laughed and nodded. "I knew it. The deal's with a shipment of Norinco 56's."

Fiona smiled and nodded in admiration at Eliot. "And some FIM-92 Stingers. For the extra kick."

Michael said, "Not light ammo. The perfect bait for Aziz to gain the attention of the Ukraine and gain Degato's old reputation back. All on Vaughan's agenda. This will help." Michael put the file down on the table. "I'll go through these in more detail later. Thanks. Now, have you thought of a con for Degato?"

Nate answered, "Nothing definite yet. We only have until Monday."

Fiona nodded. "A short con, then. That eliminates The Spanish Prisoner."

"And the Cold Duck," said Sophie sadly.

Michael repeated, "The Cold...Duck? Sorry, I'm not up on my con names."

Fiona addressed Sophie, "You're right, that would never work in the time frame either. I believe it involves a private jet." Sophia nodded and smiled. "If I may ask, what is your client's goal?"

Eliot answered, "Pretty much, money."

"Yes, she wants monetary compensation for the heart attack that killed her father," said Nate.

"Caused by being overworked and betrayed by Degato," added Sophie.

Fiona looked down at the floor for a moment and then suggested, "You could do The Egyptian Gambit."

Sophie almost laughed. "There's no time to set that up, either. And we would have to know positively that he is going to have a surplus of cash on him."

"And he will," Michael countered. "As of 1600 today, Degato will have 2 mil on him. What's the quickest time he can have that disappear? Seventy-two hours?"

"Faster," said Hardison said. "More like forty-eight or less."

Fiona said, "You could make it the _Russian_ Gambit. Someone on the inside Ukraine circuit who caught wind of this deal with Aziz. Wants in on the action. That would fit the mark."

Sophie followed Fiona's thought. "And wants a finder's fee to start the business."

Fiona replied, "Say a million or so."

Sophie said, "Brilliant. That would work."

Michael raised an eyebrow. "As long as you do it _after_ the deal. You come in before or during it and my deal with Vaughan is off."

"And you don't want that?" surmised Nate.

Fiona rolled her eyes. "Heaven forbid Michael makes a killer with his own army mad."

"I told you, Fi, I have to follow Vaughan to find out what his game plan is. If this deal doesn't go through, that will be two jobs he's given me that went sour. He'll get suspicious."

Eliot questioned, "You playing both ends? You trying to get back to your old days?"

"Aren't you?"

Eliot shook his head. "No, man. I'm trying to forget those days."

"That's hard to do," said Michael.

"Yeah, especially when you don't try to forget." Eliot's voice became harder. His crew stiffened at the sound, not knowing when Eliot was going to burst.

Michael Westen was calm when he replied, "It's not a question of forgetting. It's about me getting my life back."

Fi sighed. "Oh, Michael, put a new record on. That same one is skipping."

Eliot motioned to Michael. "That life you want back, did it give you so much joy? Because it didn't give me any."

Michael said to Eliot, "You saved lives, Spencer."

"Because I didn't have a choice. I was tired of letting others make my decisions for me. You trained me that way. But here you are getting tangled with men like this Vaughan just so you can get back to a life you can't have anymore."

"It's complicated, Spencer."

"No, it's not. It's simple, Westen. You either love the life you have _now_, or you don't."

Fiona smiled and turned to Michael. "I like him. And I can't imagine you trained him. Where did _that_ Michael go?"

Michael clearly did not want to enter this conversation. He sat up in his chair and leaned towards the group . "Look, I appreciate the files you got from Degato's safe. I wanted to return the favor in helping with your con. Personally, I would like to see Degato taken down a few pegs. But I have to make this deal so Vaughan can get off my back for a while." He looked at Fiona and said, "Maybe then I can get the life I love back."

Parker let out an audible, "Aww."

Nate then took over. "Guys, let's bring it back to Degato." He looked over at Sophie and asked, "How soon can we set up a mini Egyptian Gambit, or Russian in this case?"

Sophie breathed out. "I figure we have twenty four hours to set it up." She turned to Michael and questioned, "1600 means 4 o'clock today, right?"

"Last I checked," said Michael. Then he warned them. "One thing about posing as an operative from the Ukraine is you have to have someone who actually speaks fluent Russian. You can't fake that. Degato will know the difference."

All at once, Eliot's team looked directly at Sophie.

Without acknowledging their looks, Sophie smiled deviously and leaned on the table to look directly at Michael. " Это звук, как в русском языке? _[Does this sound like a proper Russian?]_"

Michael smiled and answered back in Russian, "Да. И вы можете даже добавил грузинской акцентом. Очень красивый. _[Yes. And you even added a Georgian accent. Very nice.]_"

Hardison spoke up, "Uh, wait, what did they say?"

"I'm sure it was nothing about you, dear," replied Parker.

Hardison addressed Sophie. "Yeah, but when did you learn to speak Russian?"

"There's much you don't know about me, Hardison."

"That I actually _did_ know."

Michael smiled and nodded. "I can add fuel to your fire by mentioning to Degato a certain female Russian operative I heard was in town. That would put Degato on edge. He may be able to hide his Russian background but he can't stop rumors."

Nate nodded and went into work mode. "That will help. Ok, Hardison, let's get some background on our Russian diplomat. Parker, get us a car. Something elegant but not over the top."

"Mercedes," Michael mentioned as he glanced at Parker. "Russians love their Mercedes."

Parker feigned disgust. "Man, I always have to steal the tough cars."

Nate went on. "Eliot, I want you with Sophie."

Eliot looked horrified for a second. "My Russian is terrible, Nate."

Michael said, "You don't have to speak. Russian bodyguards only have to look intimidating."

"Mission accomplished," said Hardison.

"Hey, I'll give you intimidating," warned Eliot.

Nate said, "Ok, we'll go back to the suite to get our ears. We have only twenty-four hours to get ready. So...I can't believe I've never said this before. Let's go steal some money."

As the team got up from their chairs, Michael leaned to Eliot and asked, "Does he always say that?"

In unison, Sophie, Parker, Hardison, and Eliot all said, "Yes."

As Michael and Fiona got up, Fiona started to speak, "Michael, when do you want to meet with Sam? We've got the other fish to fry, you know. We can't all have exciting –," She froze suddenly, feeling something on her backside. With lightening speed, Fiona grabbed her pistol that she stashed there and turned to point it at...Parker. "Bad move, babe."

Parker gasped. "Ahh. Ok. Sorry. Just wanted to see if I...uh, nothing. Sorry."

Michael took his hand to lower Fiona's extended aim at Parker and said, "_Never_ touch Fi's guns, hun."

"Got it," whimpered Parker.

Fiona reassured her. "Don't sweat it. Have to admit, it would have been a nice lift. Just the wrong mark."

"Noted. I have to go get a Mercedes. Bye."

As Nate's team dispersed, Eliot came up to Michael. "Good plan. Thanks, Michael."

"Right back at you. Hey, maybe after your con and if you have some time, you, me and Sam can get together. Rumble about those old times. You and I can have a beer each and we'll get Sam a keg."

Eliot did laugh but said, "I don't know. We might want to get out of this heat as quick as we can."

Michael nodded and said, "Well, just think about it. We owe you."

"You don't, actually. But thanks. See you around, Westen."

As Eliot left, Michael kept an eye on Eliot as he departed and then motioned to Fiona. "Go ahead to the car. I'll be there in a few minutes."

She looked concerned for a moment but said, "All right."

Michael went over to Nate and spoke low. "Can we talk private a moment?"

"Sure." He walked to the back of the diner closer to the restrooms. Michael followed him. Once they were out of earshot, Nate turned to Michael and asked. "What's up?"

"How well do you know Eliot Spencer?"

"I've known him for a few years now. I know he has his secrets, if that's what you're concerned about."

"The secrets I can handle. I've spent a lifetime keeping them. I was more concerned with his rage."

Nate agreed. "Eliot can be intense at times. I've read his reports and evaluations."

"Most of those evals came from me. Intense is too tame of a word."

Nate surmised, "Intense enough to include mental disorders?"

Michael considered. "Maybe. Not enough to prove. All I know is that rage saved me and a whole team of SEALS on a mission in Bosnia. Eliot was fresh out of basic then. A kid. But let me tell you, he was the scariest weapon we had. He didn't need a gun."

"Would it matter to you to tell you that he has mellowed out since I've known him?"

"It would ease my mind. Always wondered what happened to him. You have a tight team here."

"And Eliot is a part of that, Mr. Westen."

"I don't doubt that. To be fair, the last time I saw Eliot was ten years ago."

"People can change in that time."

"Boy, can they?"

"Maybe they even find the life that they were supposed to follow instead of the one they were told to."

Michael smiled. "Touché. If I may ask, what actually mellowed Eliot Spencer? Was it a woman?"

Nate chuckled. "Not even close. It was cooking."

"Cooking?"

"Oh, yes. It calms him. And you haven't lived until you've tasted his Moroccan Tagine."

"Maybe some other time. Well, here I was warning you about Spencer's rage and it seems you have things under control."

Nate snickered. "Don't get me wrong. We still have problems like any other team. And we do see glimpses of Eliot's rage from time to time. He tends to take it out on Hardison. Threats, but nothing physical." Nate paused before he went on. "Eliot told me about the dark place he was in before he met his cooking mentor in Belgium."

Michael suddenly laughed. "So _that's_ what happened in Belgium. That was to be an in and out mission. Spencer never came out. I wasn't lead but I authorized it. We never heard from Spencer since. We knew he went off the grid after that, but not what set him off."

Nate replied, "You never know what obstacles will steer you into the life you really want."

Michael gave a knowing smile. "Thanks. Listen, I don't think you'll have a problem with Degato. He's too arrogant not to fall for a beautiful Russian operative coercing him into giving him money. Besides, he–" Michael's cell went off and he looked at the number. He sighed first before answering. "Yes, mom. Yes, I told you I'd be by to look at the air conditioning. It probably just needs a shot of Freon. Yes, I do know how hot it is. I _do_ live in Miami with you. No, I don't have time to take you to Bingo. I'm sure Sam is available. Just dangle a six-pack in front of him. Maybe later today after my mission–my _meeting_. Ok. Ok. All right. Gotta go, mom. Bye now." He hung up.

Nate smiled. "Nice member of your team."

"She can be a nuisance."

Nate reflected. "There isn't a day that goes by when I don't wish I can call my mom on a cell phone. The roaming charges would be astronomical, so to speak."

Michael chuckled nervously. "I'm sorry. Did I say nuisance? I meant inspiration."

"It's all right. I understand."

"Look, I'm going to head out. Looks like you have what you need."

"As do you."

"Yes. Thanks again. And Parker? She's just as advertised. And you and Sophie...you two together?"

"On occasion."

"I know all about on occasion. Look, could you put a word in to Spencer on meeting with Sam and I for a drink? Sam would love to see him. I mean if you have time."

Nate considered. "We can make time. Eliot is really special to you."

Michael took a moment and then said in a low voice, "I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for Eliot Spencer. Sam Axe can say the same."

"So can we," Nate replied. "He's in good hands now."

"I can see that."

"But, hey, I'll let you go. You have Degato to meet later and some Freon to inject."

"Nice to see Spencer's found himself out of the darkness. I'm still finding my way out."

"Maybe you've already found it. Just don't touch the guns."

Michael nodded and held out his hand. "You're a good judge of character, Nate Ford."

Nate said as he shook Michael's hand. "I always say so but my team never believes me."

Michael and Nate let their hands down and Michael put his aviator glasses back on and said, Nate...later."

Nate said back, "See you around, ex-spy."

**The End**


End file.
